


Repaid

by madsj



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, lady adventurer if you know what i mean, lara is gay, rise of the tomb raider, sofia is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsj/pseuds/madsj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Lara destroys the Source.  (Also what should have happened the entire game.  Spoilers everywhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repaid

They were gone. The deathless warriors were gone. But so was Jacob, and he repeated that he was ok, that it was his time, and that she was extraordinary until he faded into dust like the warriors that were just surrounding her.

He was ok. And so was she.

She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before standing to face Ana. “It’s over, Ana. The divine source is gone.”

“I can see that.” She coughed and wiped blood away from her mouth. “So what of me? Are you going to kill me?”

“That’d be too kind of me.” She grabbed her arm and wrenched her up. “I think I’ll let you live.”

“You can’t kill me.”

“I wouldn’t test me, Ana. You know what I’m capable of. Just shut up.”

“What would your father be saying right now?”

“Don’t bring him into this. My father would−”

“He loved me, you know.”

“And look how you repaid that love. By joining the people that he tried to fight against.”

Ana smiled. “The people he lost to.” Lara took her gun out of her holster and held it to her chin as she did earlier. When she had her right there, Ana’s men surrounding her. She could have killed her. Even when they fell through the floor she could have killed her. And she didn’t.

“Lara!” Another voice came from down the hall. Sofia. “Lara, where are you?”

“Who’s that?” Ana asked, still baring her teeth.

“We’re here!” Footsteps came from every direction. The villagers, led by Sofia and all armed, stood around the dome, looking at the dust and armor that was left behind.

“You’re safe.” She said. She looked towards the ceiling and sighed in relief. “You’re safe.” She snapped and waved forward two of the villagers, who stepped forward and took Ana. “Take her to the village. We’ll hold her there until Lara’s ready to leave.” They nodded and walked away, Ana struggling in their arms.

“Sofia, your father. Jacob − he...”

“Is he alright? Is he here?”

“No, he… The divine source...” she pointed to the shards of glass on the ground. “He had been using it. For centuries. To guide your people. And I had to break it. I had to, but he… he said it was ok. He had lived for far too long.”

“My father is dead?”

“I’m so sorry, Sofia.” She put her hand on her shoulder. “He saved my life so many times. I don’t know if I can repay that to your people.” Sofia put her own hand on top of Lara’s, taking it off of her shoulder but still holding onto it.

“You protected us. You made sure that the divine source will no longer be a reason for people to attack us. We cannot thank you enough.” She looked at the shards and the clothes that were left where her father was. “I cannot thank you enough. And even though my father is lost, you saved my people. My village. All I’ve ever known. And you didn’t have to. But you did, and−” She put her other hand behind Lara’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Lara’s eyes widened but quickly closed as she melted into the kiss.

“What was that for?” She asked after pulling away.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I−” Lara answered her apology by kissing her again.

“No. I think I understand.”


End file.
